Against All Odds
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: I had fallen in love with someone who so incredibly skilled at scaring me.


**The story behind this fic... I made a bet with my friend LA and she won. Because SOME people don't know how to be agreeing and dress up as a My Little Pony. Also, Big Bang Theory is a REALLY good Show. **

**So this story is the second of the two roam antic Pepperonies I wrote once upon a quintet night when someone wasn't texting back. I then went and gutted this one, rewrote it, added a metaphor, took out some of the stuff. **

* * *

Cool, smooth fabric that chilled my bare flesh. My breathing was calm, since I had the night off for the most part. The white curtains ruffled in the slight Malibu breeze. To top it off I was thinking if Tony. How much love I had to contain for him, how hard it was to act as if I wasn't totally putty in his hands. He was like a a notebook, torn and scratched in places, yet special. A genius to those who understood his contents completely. This notebook would be filled with his suit designs and things men like, mostly alcohol and women.

I also thought about how lucky I would be if be loved me back. There wasn't a chance in the world it seemed that he thought of as more than his personal secretary who he could occasionally poke fun at. Tony preferred blondes for the most part, or anyone with cleavage from what I noticed. He was constantly complaining about having nothing to wear because girls who ended up in his bed got a free shirt out of his closet. I was disappointed in myself though, for falling in love with someone who was obviously bad for me.

Once all the negative thoughts left my head I fell asleep, my dreams filled with a mishmash of past experiences and scenes from those paperback romance novels with the shirtless fellow on the front. There was an annoying tapping noise, like someone was hitting my window. I woke up, startled, when someone yelled my name. Cautiously, I got out of my comfortable bed and padded to my windows. I had grabbed a sheet off my bed, realizing that I thought it would be safe to wear the bare minimum of clothing to sleep tonight.

For a second I believed I was still dreaming. Everything was white, the sheets, the curtains, the balcony. Waves softly lapped at the base of the cliff he built his mansion on, the moon hung heavy in the dark sky like a pearl. When I had first caught a glimpse of him, my heart seemed to have stopped in fear that someone I loved was hurt. He stood there though, ruining the beautifully contrasted scene with his muddy, dented and scratched red and gold armor. One hand was steadying his self, the other on his chest, casting shadows from the reactor that formed dark splotches on the wall.

"Let me in."

Quickly, I opened the door completely, and escorted him into my room. Helping him downstairs, I left him to his own devices as I went to get clothing on. Slipping into a baggy shirt, I returned to where Tony was passed out on the couch. He obviously wasn't as injured as I thought he would be, but was exhausted enough to just strip his first layer of clothing and fall asleep.

I don't think I could ever get used to seeing the scarred flesh around the arc reactor, that looked shiny from the light protruding from his chest. His hair was tousled, but that always seemed to happen. I asked Jarvis to keep and eye on him, and went back to my own bed.

I couldn't sleep. My brain was what seemed to be a never ending vortex of questions. Was the house safe? Who, or what, was Tony fighting? I always had these questions whenever he came back from something that had to do with SHIELD, or his own personal enemies though. Eventually I couldn't take it, and went into the living room again. Just seeing him there, reasonably okay on the outside calmed me down. Gently caressing his face, I got comfortable on the couch and watched him sleep. As the night progressed, I slowly felt my eyelids get droopy.

The next morning I woke up in Tony's bed. His sheets weren't white, but black. They weren't silky, but worn in and cotton. Wrapped tightly around me were two strong arms that made me feel safe. Lips were pressed against my neck, breathing down my neck. The large shirt was twisted around my body weirdly, exposing my stomach. I never thought I'd wake up next to him in the morning, without having one of us drunk or drugged. Did Tony actually feel the same way I felt about him? Why would he have brought me into his room after I stuck around to make sure he didn't fall off the couch, or die. He shifted his weight so his lips were next to my ear.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"I love you." I blurted out, then kissed him. If I was going to get fired, I was going to be thorough about it.

"You beat me to it. No fair."

* * *

Red, puffy eyes that hadn't experienced the wonder of sleep in four days. An over stressed brain, laden with worry and trying to answer what seemed to be the hardest question ever. I'm sure I looked like a creature, not Tony Starks wife. The ring on my finger seemed to be crying too. But today was going to be a hard day to survive, or to even think about.

How could we have been so stupid to not see this coming? I knew why, but didn't want to answer that question by myself either. My mother turned away from me, refusing to reply to my emails or answer my calls. The man I loved was lying in a hospital bed, in a vegetable state, dying.

A quick shower and a cup of coffee later, I found myself inside of Tony's closet. All the plain shirts he had bought in case some girl hitched a ride back with him. A mountain of clean socks, all of them the exact same. Dark dress clothing hung on a rack, each in their own little bag. I unzipped the one he wore to our wedding, remembering how he looked so sharp in the black tux. He would look just as sharp as he did in that tux when I have to lay him in a casket.

Stealing one of his shirts and a sweater, and ducking into my room to grab something, I drove to the hospital. The car trip was quiet, but I didn't want to play music that would make me sad. Once there, I changed into my wedding dress. Somehow it still fit me, even though I wasn't the same as I was four years ago.

Walking down the hall, no one looked at me funny. Maybe this was what they were expecting. Or it happened so much that it became normal. I stopped at the window looking in, trying to regain some composure just so I'd be able to loose a sense of it all. I walked into his room.

"Someone get me some pants!" Tony yelled, standing next to his bed in his gown. Crying tears of joy, I flung myself at him. He had woken up from his vegetable like state, even when the doctors and trained professionals said he wouldn't. "Why are you wearing your wedding dress?" He asked, looking down a me. I didn't know how much I had missed that feeling, or how much I missed being held too tight.

"Because they said you would die." A flash of confusion was in his eyes.

"So I beat all odds against me?" I nodded frantically, wiping away tears and leaving black smudges on my hands. "What a shock. I really need to stop dying."


End file.
